


Discovery

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [4]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Backstory, Ambiguous Fidelity, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Bisexual BJ Hunnicutt, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Smut, Swamp(y) Kisses, Swamp(y) Sex, mild exhibitionism, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Beej chuckles. Hawk is never going to stop being surprised by this man.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> May it inspire smut ;)

* * *

_**Discovery** _

* * *

 

The worst thing about trying to conduct a relationship here is the lack of privacy, but sometimes that's the best thing, too. Hawk has found (to his surprised pleasure), that clean cut, straight as an arrow BJ Hunnicutt is not only as bent as Hawk but also more than a little turned on by the danger of discovery, even though he's the one who's most conscious of all he has to lose.

Pushing Beej up against the wall behind the OR and kissing him stupid makes him crazy: biting Hawk's lip and pulling him closer and muffling his moans in Hawk's hair and neck and mouth. Hawk finds as many excuses for this as he can.

Tonight is movie night, one of those times when it's been the same movie for over a month. They would usually be in there reciting and embellishing a script they've memorised through sheer repetition, and for those who've subjected themselves to a repeat performance, they'll be conspicuous by their absence. No doubt they won't be the only ones seeking out a quiet spot for some amorous release, either; another couple might find them by accident. So when Beej chooses  _this_  night to tug Hawk's shirt loose, to stroke his hands up Hawk's back and make him shudder, to then slip his fingers suggestively into the waistband of Hawk's fatigues, Hawkeye's surprised all over again (not to mention wildly aroused), and gasps 'Beej' breathlessly into his mouth.

Beej chuckles. Hawk is never going to stop being surprised by this man.

"Beej," he manages again, as BJ starts to work his pants open. "God, BJ Hunnicutt, you- damn, who knew you were such an exhibitionist?"

BJ nips at Hawk's ear and laughs again. "You complaining?"

"Oh,  _hell_ no _._ "

Before his brain actually dissolves, Hawk hooks his fingers into BJ's belt loops and pulls him in, and they tear at each other's clothing as if they haven't seen each other in years.

Until Beej, Hawk never considered the possibilities inherent in sleeping with someone who 1) has clever surgeon's hands, 2) is a guy who knows how to handle another guy and 3) has not been sleeping his way around the camp to scratch the inevitable itch. It's a combination of circumstance and skill and sheer pent up need Hawk thinks would be intoxicating in anyone; in the man Hawk's spent the last few months falling hopelessly in love with, it's liable to kill him, but he isn't complaining. Of all the ways he could go out, sex with BJ is right at the top of the list of things he would die happy doing.

Beej finds Hawk's mouth again and gets a hand on his cock at the same moment, and for a second Hawk's vision whites out. "God, Beej," he murmurs, and he hardly recognises his own voice, he sounds so wrecked and desperate.

His hands are shaking and fumbling - so much for being a surgeon - and he swears as he scrabbles at BJ's fatigues. BJ nibbles at his lips, and Hawk lets out a helpless whimper. He knows somewhere at the back of his mind that they're insane to be doing this at all, let alone the way they're doing it, but the knowledge somehow spurs him on.

Finally Beej is in his hand, hard, hot and weeping, and knowing he turns BJ on like this lights a fire in Hawk's brain, like it always does. Everything blurs into insignificance except BJ's hands and lips and body, which are sharp and clear like they're the only things that exist anymore.

"Oh  _God_ , Beej," he says again, then (dangerously, honestly) murmurs, "God, I love you," over and over again against BJ's mouth. It's not the first time he's said it, it won't be the last, and he knows Beej hears because he can feel BJ's lips curving into a smile against his own. Hawk doesn't have the slightest idea if BJ feels something like the same (he daren't hope), but when he says it BJ smiles, and his eyes soften, and Hawk would say it purely for that if he had any control over it, if it didn't spill out unbidden no matter whether he means it to or not. BJ hasn't said it back, may never say it back, but when he smiles, Hawkeye has everything he needs.

"That's it," Beej whispers. "That's it, Hawk." His voice is gentle, and it's so him, so typical of BJ to find the tenderness in needy outdoor sex with the very real possibility of discovery hanging over their heads. It's more like lovemaking than some sex Hawk's had in comfortable beds with freshly laundered sheets, and this tenderness is the one thing guaranteed to make him come to pieces.

Beej kisses him even deeper, then he's coming too, and the way they gasp and moan into each other's mouths makes it seem as if Hawkeye's passion is echoing back at him, and at moments like this Hawk can't stop himself from hoping and thinking that what's happening here means as much to BJ as it means to him.

As their heart rates settle, Beej keeps kissing Hawk, his mouth and his cheekbones and the corner of his jaw and behind his ear. Hawk finds himself with his head tilted back, staring up at the stars as Beej kisses down his neck. For a little while, Hawk can almost forget all the things that are still uncertain, all the complications they've never talked about, all the ways this is foolish and they shouldn't be doing it.

He gazes at the stars and runs his fingers through BJ's hair and smiles when BJ murmurs something unintelligible against his skin, and there's so much he doesn't know and doesn't understand, but here in this second, outside an army hospital in the backend of Korea, just a few miles from the front lines, he's somehow happier than he's ever been.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D


End file.
